The Latest Buzz Again
by SlayTheUndead
Summary: Teen Buzz returns with all new teens and all new drama. Each chapter will reenact an original episode(though the episodes won't be exact.) Hope you enjoy!


"Eeeeee!" Sasha squealed. "I've been accepted! You better watch out Robin because the latest hit gossip writer is in the house!" She started jumping up and down.

Yup. That's Sasha. We've been best friends since we met in kindergarten. Surprising since we're complete opposites. She's a girly girl. I like to skateboard and absolutely **HATE** any kind of girly clothes. So basically, I'm a tomboy while she's the girly girl of the century. I'm Robin Anderson and I'm going to be the latest music writer for Teen Buzz. Yep. You heard that correctly. Teen Buzz is **still **hiring teen writers.

"Oh, what am I going to wear for the first day?" Sasha keeps on squealing. I just keep on rolling my eyes.

"Dude. You're gonna be in an office. Not the red carpet."

"Yeah, but we have to make a good first impression Robin." This time she rolls her eyes.

"Right," I said. "A good first impression. Uh huh. Like I care what people think of me."

"But Robin!" she shrieked. "There will be boys!"

"I care what guys think now? Have I gone mad?!" Sasha screams in exasperation as I laugh.

"You're giving me gray hairs you know!"

* * *

Ding! The elevator stops and we get off. I expected a sophisticated workplace but for now, I got kids screaming like a bunch of little kids.

"Dudes! This place is awesome!" Robin immediately sets her stuff down on a random desk to start skateboarding across the room.

"Hey! I love that dress! Someone has to join me on my next shopping spree!" A random girl, who is very well dressed, comes up to me. As we continue chatting, her name is Ashley Sterling, I look over to see what Robin's doing. I should've known that she would make friends immediately. Now I watch as she wins a skateboarding race with a guy.

"Be careful Robin!" I scream.

"What? I'm being careful," she screams back. Right before she crashes into the guy skateboarding with her. I roll my eyes.

"I see that." I shake my head and start talking to Ashley again.

* * *

I just got beaten in a skateboarding race. By a girl. I am completely ashamed of myself.

I keep mulling over my defeat until I was suddenly crashed into the floor with someone sitting on top of me.

"Ouch..."

I look up to find that girl who beat me rubbing her head sheepishly. "Oops, sorry?"

"Told you would get hurt!"

"Well excuse me, Sash! It's your fault that you distracted me!"

"Could you stop straddling me?"

"Sorry, dude."

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" We all look over to our editor. Rebecca Harper. One of the original "Teen Buzzer's."

"R, you don't ask. You demand." Out comes Noah Jackson. Her boyfriend, and original music columnist.

And then, Wilder Wilder, Amanda Pierce, and Michael Davies. "OMG. These little ninth-graders are so cute! I'm gonna have to call Daddy's Assistant to make more room on my schedule for Buzz," Amanda squeals. What is with girls and squealing?

Rebecca just rolls her eyes. "Each of us will be one of your mentors. I will be the new 'School Issues' columnist's mentor, Noah for the music columnist, Wilder for the gaming columnist, Michael for the gossip columnist, and Amanda for the fashion columnist."

"Ok, I guess," someone starts saying, I realize it's that girl, who's name is Robin. "Dibs on this desk!" Everything is soon a flurry of excitement as everyone tries to snag a desk.

* * *

So the columns still have the exact same names. Just different authors. And now, I, Ashley Sterling, sit upon my throne of fashion. My desk is completely away from everybody. It's both fortunate and unfortunate. My new BFF, Sasha, is away from me, but the other grungy journalists are also away. Huh. Being fabulous **does **have it's ups and downs.

"So what's your pitch, Ashley?" We're all currently sitting on the couch talking about our first articles.

"I was thinking about doing something about something along the lines of, 'What Not to Wear on the First Day,'" I said with a flair.

"Ooh! That is a great idea!" Amanda Pierce just complimented me. **The **Amanda Pierce. Fangirl!

* * *

I can't believe that I, Conn, have actually gotten into Buzz! As the 'popular' people in school say, I am the nerdiest of the nerds. So, I am in charge of the 'School Issues' column.

"And your pitch Conn?"

"Well," I began, "I was thinking about doing an issue on study tips. For students to get better grades on their tests or something."

"Of course." The skater girl rolls her eyes.

"Wow Noah," Rebecca stated, "She takes after you."

* * *

"So," I began, "I'm guessing you have no musical talent at all, Robin Hood."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, none at all. I'm getting a snack."

I go back to the "typey-typey" until my phone rings. I don't really recognize the voice but she says, "Hey Jake, this is Robin!"

"And you're calling from the kitchen."

"Yup. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow."

"Um, sure?"

"Ok!" she squealed. "Bye!"

I continue typing until Robin comes back into the room. "So, couldn't resist this hotness?" I gesture to myself.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" She realizes something. "SASHA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"So I'm guessing the date is off?"

"The date was never on!"

* * *

I giggle crazily as I run from Robin. "You guys would be **sooooo** cute together though!"

"Never! I **will **get you back for this!"

Luckily, I managed to escape her grasp before she could catch me and give me a piece of her mind.

"Phone for Sasha Stone?"

"Oh yay! It's here!" I squeal. But when I open the box, I only find bubblewrap and box. No iPhone. "Where's my iPhone?!"

"Well, someone came up to me to fix something on the package and then she gave it back."

"Robin!"

"Whatttt. I didn't take it! This is just my new phone I got from that delivery dude." She smiled cheekily.

"Robin! I've been waiting for weeks! Ugh!"

* * *

"So what games does the gamer play?" I asked while twirling in my chair.

"Well I play online MMORPG's and XBOX games."

"No Pokemon?"

"Pokemon is for nerds."

I clutch my chest in pain. "**True **gamers play Pokemon. Come on. Get up." I started dragging Jake to the kitchen. "Here, take this." I give him my old GameBoy.

"What the heck is this?"

I roll my eyes. "Just play it. I bet you can't even get past the first gym leader."

"Watch me."

I walk out to finish typing my article until an hour later, I go back to the kitchen and find Jake struggling with fighting **WILD **Pokemon. "Now this is pathetic." I laugh at his face. "**Really **pathetic. Watch and learn." I restarted the GameBoy and easily beat the first gym in ten minutes. "See? Easy."

"What! How did you do that?!" Jake grabs the GameBoy and starts playing. And then his Pokemon faint. Heh. Gamer my butt.


End file.
